Big Brother Kasamatsu
by Bloody Morning
Summary: Kuroko's mother remarried a certain Kasamatsu Yuuta, the father of Kaijo's captain, Kasamatsu Yukio. And since they had to move to Kanagawa, Kuroko had to transfer to Kaijo! But he promised not to join the basketball team because he promised Seirin to being them on top. But having Yukio as a brother is not so bad as they get to know each other more. Undecided pairing/s'
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Huh, I wonder where I got this idea XD but it really caught my interest when I thought on how Kasamatsu would be like if he was an onii-chan :3 And I thought that Kuroko would be the perfect brother for him! I wasn't sure of the pairings either, but if there are requests...I will do my best =w='' I don't own Kuroko no basuke and please enjoy this fanfic~

CHAPTER ONE

"WHAAAAT!? YOU'RE GOING TO TRANSFER TO KAIJO!?" the coach of Seirin screeched.

The rest of the basketball team halted from their actions, some of them even jolted from surprise. They turned their attention to the coach, who was talking to the teal haired male who covered his ears to protect his ear drums from bleeding.

Kagami approached the two with a shocked look on his face "Did I hear that right?! Kuroko, you're going to transfer to _Kaijo_?! The one where Kise goes to!?" he grabbed the teal haired male's shoulders and shook his back and forth.

"Kagami! Don't shake him like that!" Hyuuga gripped the red haired ace's shoulder and stopped the freshman from shaking Kuroko.

There was a small soul coming out of Kuroko's mouth.

"BAKAGAMI! HE WASN'T FINISHED TALKING!" Riko furiously smacked Kagami with her paperfan. She carefully laid the teal haired male on the ground as she waited for the younger man to regain his composure.

As soon as the teal haired male came around, he stood up and apologized for losing his composure before hitting Kagami on his stomach with an Ignite Kai.

"K-kuroko, you b-bastard..." the red haired freshman srtuggled on the floor, twitching in pain as he clutched on his stomach.

"Yes, coach. I'm going to transfer to Kaijo High next week." the teal haired male continued.

"B-but, why?" All of a sudden! They all remembered how Kuroko had rejected Kise many times from inviting the teal haired male to his school. Does that mean that Kise was finally able to convince Kuroko to go to his school? How!?

"Ah...well...that's because-"

* * *

"EHHHHH!? Your parents remarried Kasamatsu-sempai-ssu!?" The blonde cried out in shock.

"Huh? Yea..." the Kaijo captain answered as he shot a three pointer.

"How is he like-ssu?! Or she!? Did you get a stepbrother-ssu?" Kise excitedly asked with an imaginary tail wagging behind him.

A vein popped out on Kasamatsu's forehead as he turned to the blonde and glared at him "You're noisy, Kise."

"B-but! I just wanna know-ssu!"

Kasamatsu sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He should have seen this coming. Kise was one of the most nosiest people he knew. "My dad remarried. She's really pretty and nice. Ah, and as for the brother..." he trailed off as he slowly looked at Kise in horror.

Kise tilted his head as he looked at his sempai curiously. So, what happened to his stepbrother?

_"Oh shit." _ Kasamatsu muttered.

The blonde ace looked at his sempai in shock. This is the first time he heard him curse. Is his stepbrother that bad?!

* * *

"OH MY GOD! YOUR MOTHER REMARRIED AND YOU TWO WOULD BE LIVING IN KANAGAWA?!" The Seirin's coach screeched again.

Kuroko took his fingers out his ears again once the older brunette has calmed down. "Yes. I don't want to inconvenience mother and...her new husband with money for coming all the way here from Kanagawa."

"But...but...how about basketball! You're going to be in a total different team!" Hyuuga added. The others nodded.

"Well...I decided not to join their basketball team. Because I promised all of you that I will bring Seirin to number one." Kuroko said with a disappointed look on his face. He really did not want to transfer to another school, but he had no other choice. So he decided not to join Kaijo's basketball team since he promised Seirin that he will bring them on the top. If he cannot fulfill that promise...then he won't join the basketball team at all.

"...are you sure about that?" Kagami asked, finally up from the floor. He knew how much Kuroko loved basketball.

The teal haired male gave his partner a small smile "I may not be in the team, but I can still play basketball in my free time.

"And defeating the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami added.

"I'm leaving that to you, Kagami-kun. Seirin is capable of that because everyone is strong." Kuroko said.

_'Kuroko, you...'_ the rest of the team were in tears at what Kuroko had said.

Hyuuga turned to the teal haired male as he ruffled his hair "We'll make your final week unforgettable Kuroko!"

"S-sempai, please stop that." Despite his protest, there was a small smile on his face.

"Yea! You should also come visit once in a while and play basketball with us!" Koganei suggested.

"Yea, you're always welcomed here." Izuki joined Hyuuga into ruffling the teal hair.

"Anyways, aside from that, how is your new father like? Do you get a stepbrother or a sister?" The coach asked with a curious look.

"Ah, his name is Kasamatsu Yuuta. And Kasamatsu Yukio is my step-older brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ohmygod thank you for the wonderful reviews ;w; It gives me so much courage and determination to write! So thank you for those who took time to review and read! This is your reward, the next chapter! Oh, and, someone has voted for Himukuro! If there is still someone out there who would want to suggest a pairing, please do so! There's still some time XD I do not own Kuroko no Basuke~

CHAPTER TWO

"Ka-Kasamatsu Yukio? As in...as in, the _captain of the basketball team of Kaijo_!?" This time, it was Hyuuga who screeched.

Kuroko was worried about the safety of his ear drums if he didn't have good reflexes in covering it his ears. Is that how everyone is going to react if he told them that his step brother is the famous captain of Kaijo's basketball club?

"That isn't the issue right now!" Riko said with a worried look on her face. The rest of the team turned to her with a confused look on their faces. If that wasn't the big issue right now, then what is?

"Come on, don't tell me you forgot the other famous person who goes to Kaijo." the female coach gave her players a look, as if to say 'Are you really this stupid to realize what I'm talking about?'

"Oh...OHHHHH!" Kagami then, realized what their coach was talking about.

"Ah...Kise-kun goes to Kaijo as well...I almost forgot." the teal haired male muttered with a horrified look on his face. Well, as horrified as it could get. How would he survive high school in Kaijo if Kise would be there as well? At this thought, Kuroko suddenly remembered all those traumatizing times when Kise would look for him, call him, hug him tightly and follow him around like a puppy.

"K-kuroko looks like he's remembering something awful." Izuki said with a worried look on his face as the teal haired male sulk and shiver in the corner.

"Shouldn't we concentrate on giving Kuroko his last week meaningful memories?" Tsuchida suggested. This whole scene was making him worried for his team mate's sanity.

"Ah! That's right! We're going to make your last week here in Seirin so memorable that you'll be thinking about it everyday!"

'Our coach is so scary...' was the thought that was on everyone's mind.

* * *

"You...you stay away from the him when he gets here next week." Kasamatsu said with a glare.

"E-ehhh! B-but why!" Kise was confused on as to why his sempai was glaring at him like that! His step brother isn't even here yet, Kasamatsu's already being protective! It's not like he's going to do something wrong against the guy! "But at least tell me how he's like, sempai!"

The senior sighed. There's really no helping it. Kise would just pester him until he got his questions answered. But he was half-worried about his kohai's reaction and the safety of his younger step brother's sanity. He remembered all those times Kise would talk about the teal haired male as if he was a god...or a goddess.

"Well, that Kuroko kid from Seirin. His mom married my dad and he's going to transfer here next wee-"

Before Kasamatsu can finish his sentence, Kise has ran out to the gym, screaming in joy with his face covered in tears of happiness.

"...maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

* * *

It was aleady Kuroko's last day in Seirin,and RIko had planned for all of them to stay over night at school for some star gazing. She already had asked permission from the teachers, and her request was approved (the team wondered how she was able to do that when they were banned on the rooftop). So after practice, they stopped by at their homes to pick up their things and head back to school. It was a fun night for them. Kagami and Mitobe brought some homemade snacks, the freshman trio brought drinks, and Kuroko himself brought a camera. They shared many things about their life - embarrassing childhood memories, first crush, and their love for basketball.

Kuroko was glad that he met them all. This basketball team he loves so much...he wished he doesn't have to leave them but this isn't the last time they will meet. They can still play basketball together in their free time. And with a smile, he placed his camera on the tripod and switched it on timer. He hurriedly moves with the rest of the team as they smiled for the picture.

Yes, it was the best night Kuroko ever had.

Kasamatsu nervously paced around in the living room. They were going to arrive any minute. Does he look ok? Will she like him? Will Kuroko accept him as an older brother?

Yuuta chuckled "Yukio, don't worry, Manami will love you! And I'm sure Tetsuya-kun will like you too! He's polite but also a little shy. You'll take good care of him."

'But I still can't help but to be nervous.' Kasamatsu thought as he finally sat down beside his father on the couch.

Some of Kuroko's things were already moved to what used to be the guest room, and Kasamatsu took liberty in arranging them in order. The teal haired male didn't have much, other than the wide collection of various kinds of books. He was amazed on how Kuroko could read so much.

Kasamatsu popped out of his reverie when he heard the door bell ring. He turned to the door where he sees his father already there, opening the door for Manami and Kuroko. Yuuta and Manami shared a small kiss, while Kuroko greeted Yuuta with a 'good afternoon'. Yuuta chuckled as he gave Kuroko a pat on the head and greeted back. The teal haired male then turned to him.

He felt his heart beat fast. What should he say? What should he react?

But Kuroko just smiled at him and gave him a greeting "Good afternoon Kasamatsu-sempai."

"A-ah..good afternoon to you too, Kuroko."

"Ara! You two know each other?" Manami clasped her hands in excitement. The young woman, who was formerly Kuroko Manami, now Kasamatsu Manami, is a beautiful woman with mid-length teal hair that was slightly wavy. Her eyes were of the color of the sky, and was shining brightly. It seems that Kuroko inherited most of his genes from his mother.

"We had a practice match in Kaijo before." Kuroko informed his mother.

"Then that's good! The two of you can play basketball together in your free time!" Yuuta suggested with a bright smile on his face.

Kasamatsu didn't know what to do. He felt awkward in a situation like this. He lost his mom when he was young, and was a single child. Up until now. This was all new to him and he doesn't have the slightest idea how to handle it. Will he be a good brother to Kuroko? Will he be able to live up to Manami-san's expectations?

"Yukio, why don't you bring Tetsuya-kun to his room?" The older Kasamatsu nudged his son's shoulder to stop him from over thinking and faint right there. Really, his son thinks too much!

"Oh, r-right. This way Kuroko."Yukio coughed in embarrassment as he stood from the couch as he motioned for the teal haired boy to follow him.

Kuroko nodded as he followed the older teen upstairs.

"Do you think Yukio-kun will like Tetsuya?" Manami suddenly asks.

"You should've seen the look on his face honey. He was worried that Tetsiya-kun might not like him." Yuuta chuckles.

The teal haired lady chuckles as well "Tetsuya is a nice boy. He gets along with almost everyone. I'm sure he will like Yukio-kun too."

"Yea, I'm sure Yukio will Tetsuya-kun too."

* * *

"Here's your room. I...I arranged some of your stuff, if you don't mind." Kasamatsu nervously opens the door as he let the teal haired male in.

"Thank you very much Kasamatsu-sempai. That was very thoughtful of you." Kuroko smiles at the older teen as he stepped inside his room to put down his bag. He looked at his bookshelves, and was surprised to see it arranged alphabetically. It must have taken a while to do that considering the amount of books he had but the older teen did it anyways.

"A-anyways, if you need me, I'll be in my room, right next to yours." Kasamatsu muttered as he silently closes the door, leaving the teal haired male alone.

Kuroko sighed as he laid on the bed. Will Kasamatsu-sempai like him? He never had an older brother before. His father had left him and his mother for another family and he has been a single child up until now. He never had an older brother before and it felt alien to him. He wasn't the type to depend on someone and older brothers are that. People you depend on. Kuroko wasn't sure if he could do that. He was capable of doing everything on his own...

He took a last look on the book shelf before blushing and turning away.

_But maybe it isn't so bad to have a big brother_.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for not updating for a while, lol. Kind of busy from school, you see...exams are coming up and all =w='' Alright, this will be a short chapter, but I promise a longer one on chapter four~ From here on out, Kasamatsu and Kuroko will be called Yukio and Tetsuya respectively. They can't call each other by their last names anymore, of course. I don't own kuroko no basuke~

CHAPTER THREE

By the time it was already evening, Manami called both of her sons for dinner. She prepared a simple Japanese meal as she laid them on the table. Yuuta gave his wife a big grin as praised and complimented her cooking. In return, the teal haired lady blushed and playfully slapped her husband's shoulder, saying that her cooking isn't the best.

That was the first thing that Yukio and Tetsuya saw when they went down together for dinner. Their parents sure are lovey-dovey, they thought.

The four of them sat on the dining table, with Yuuta on the head of the table, Manami on his left, Yukio and Tetsuya sitting beside each other on his left. This is their first dinner together.

"...is that really all you eat?" Yukio glanced at the small portion of food in Tetsuya's plate.

"This is really how much I eat." the teal haired male replied.

"No wonder you're so thin! You should eat more Tetsuya-kun!" Yuuta encouraged. Just look at his son! Healthy and have plenty of muscles!

"..." Tetsuya did not say anything to his step father.

"That's no good, you should eat more." The older teen gave Tetsuya a stern look. "If you don't eat enough, you'll get weak and sick." then Yukio started to put more food in the younger teen's plate. "This is good for you, and I want you to finish all of them."

Both Yuuta and Manami watched their eldest child baby the youngest. It was one of the cutest things they have ever seen!

Tetsuya stared at the plate in front of him. There was no way he could finish this much food. He glanced at his older brother only to see that he was watching him, waiting for him to finish his food. Tetsuya wanted to run away. No, he doesn't want to eat all of them!

"Your brother is right Tetsuya, you're too thin, you need to eat more." his mother encourages Yukio's demand.

In the end, Tetsuya was able to finish all of the food that was on his plate.

After dinner, both Tetsuya and Yukio helped their mother put away the dishes before heading back to their rooms and bid them good night. But before Tetsuya walk up stairs, his mother called for his attention.

"Tetsuya, Nigou's bowl is in one of your bags. I forgot to tell you earlier!" Manami reminded.

The teal haired boy nods "Thank you for telling me. I thought we left it at Tokyo."

"We could still buy a new one if that's the case." Yuuta suggested.

Tetsuya shook his head as he gave his father a small smile "It's fine, I can always retrieve it. Thank you." then he heads up stairs to his room.

'That boy is so polite...' Yuuta thought.

"What was that about?" Yukio asks. They were by the hallway, right outside their room.

"Ah, mother just told me where the food bowl is." The teal haired male replies.

"Food bowl? For a dog?"

"Yes. He's in the vet right now because he got sick. I'm going to pick him up tomorrow."

"Do you...do you want me to accompany you?" Yukio nervously asks. Before the younger teen came to the house, he was thinking of ways on how to spend time and get to know him. He really has no idea how, and this seems like the best chance he has since tomorrow is a Saturday.

Tetsuya's eyes slightly widened in surprise. He did not expect for the older teen to ask that. But...but it would be the best time to try to get to know him better. After all, they are family now. "Sure. Afternoon?"

Yukio nodded. He smiles at the younger teen as he gave him a pat on the head "Sure. We can hang out before we can pick up your dog."

The teal haired male suddenly casts his eyes on the ground, unable to make eye contact with Yukio. The older teen gave him a worried look, wondering if he has said something wrong.

"He's...he's our dog." Tetsuya muttered, but it was loud enough for Yukio to hear. "I'mgoingtosleepnowhaveagoodnight." he hurriedly said with a bright blush on his face before heading inside his room and shutting his door.

"..." Yukio stood there, a little shocked on what just happened. 'Our dog...' he thought before blushing and headed inside his own room. He never knew Tetsuya could be so adorable.

It was in the middle of the night when Yukio heard a loud 'thud' from the other side of the room. He jolted awake, wondering what was wrong with Tetsuya. At first, he was reluctant on checking up the teal haired male, but he thought that something bad might have happened and Tetsuya might need some help. He chose the latter as he got out of bed, and headed towards the other room. He slowly opens the door, careful not to make too much noise as he peeked inside. And there he was, the teal haired male, slumped on the ground.

'He just fell off the bed...' Yukio thought. He yawned before entering the room, carrying Tetsuya back on the bed. 'It's bad to sleep on the floor. He's going to catch a cold.' he thought. After he made sure that the teal haired male was fine, he headed back to his own room to go back to sleep.

_'You and I are going to get along, just fine.'_ was his final thought before drifting back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really sorry for updating so late T_T I had my exams this week (can you believe it? An exam on a saturday DX) so I wasn't really able to type the chapter. But here it is! Chapter four! And it's longer than the previous chapters! Yay XD And for those who are confused, the timeline of this story is wherein Seirin had lost to Touo/Too (however you spell it) but Kaijo has not yet gone against Touo/Too. And from this chapter on wards, Kuroko and Kasamatsu would be written in their first name, seeing as they're brothers now and have the same last name. I don't own Kuroko no basuke, please enjoy~

CHAPTER FOUR

It was early in the morning when Yukio wakes up. He stares at his ceiling, trying to remember what he did yesterday. He was still half asleep so he doesn't remember much, but when he regains more awareness, he remembers what happened yesterday. Kuroko...that phantom player from Seirin who is also part of the Generation of Miracles...is now his younger brother. Right, they talked about going out today. The teen sits up, stretching his arms. He glanced at the clock to see that it was around seven thirty.

As soon as he finished freshen up, he headed downstairs for breakfast. He sees his step mother by the kitchen, preparing the meal on the table. He offered his help, but the teal haired lady refused.

"Can you please wake Tetsuya up for me, instead? That boy sometimes oversleep and skips breakfast. Maybe you can force him out of bed." Manami requests.

Yukio nods before going back up stairs, on the way to wake Tetsuya up. Sheesh, it was already bad enough that he doesn't eat enough, but he sometimes skips breakfast too. He knocks on the door first, checking if the teal haired male was up. Hearing no answer, Yukio proceeds to head inside Tetsuya's room. The younger teen wrapped himself with his blanket, making it look like he was in a cocoon. Yukio sat on the bed, making the bed creak softly yet it did not disturb the teal haired male. At first, he tried shaking his shoulder, hoping that it wasn't that hard to wake the younger one, but it proved hopeless when Tetsuya did not bulge awake.

"Oi, Te-tetsuya...wake up." It felt weird to be calling the teal haired male by his name. But they are family now, and he should get used to calling the younger teen by his name. He shook his harder and called his name out again, which was unsuccessful. The teal haired male remained asleep.

Yukio scratched the back of his head while he tried to think of ways on how to wake the younger teen up.

Then he smirks. If this doesn't work, he doesn't know what does. He pulled off the covers off the teal haired male, revealing the sleeping teen. Tetsuya groaned, wondering where his warm, cozy blanket went. But sleep still has a hold of him and does not allow him to wake up. But he jolted awake when he felt cold hands poking his sides, tickling him. He laughed then covered his mouth, trying to conceal his voice. Yukio didn't stop, even though the younger teen was already awake. Tetsuya tries to stop his brother, but to no avail, as his arms felt weak.

"P-please! I'm awake! I'm awake!" the teal haired male begs.

Yukio stops his tickling as he chuckled. Tetsuya was panting, tired from laughing hard. Well, as hard as he could. It has been too long since he laughed that hard. He then looks up to the older teen and gave him a smile.

"That was unfair." Tetsuya mumbled.

"Well, you were being stubborn." Yukio countered.

"What time is it?"

"Around eight. Manami-san called us for breakfast. She asked me to wake you up."

"I see."

Tetsuya sits up from the bed, as he stretched his arms. His bed hair was apparent as well, his hair pointing in every direction. Yukio tries not to laugh. The older teen tried to fix the soft teal locks, combing it with his fingers. He never thought that a guy's hair could be as soft as this...wait, Kise's hair is soft too. He knew that because the blonde took care of his hair well, using many kinds of hair products to keep it soft and shiny. Well, as expected from a model. But Tetsuya's was...different. It felt natural.

After few more minutes of fixing the younger teen's bed hair, it was finally tamed. Yukio waits for Tetsuya to finish freshen up and change in the bathroom before they headed downstairs for breakfast. Manami greets both of her sons, ushering them on the table with the food laid on the table. The two teens thanks for their food and began to eat. Tetsuya took his time, not really used to eating breakfast. Yukio notices, as he looked at the teal haired male's portion of food.

It seemed like Deja vu.

Yukio sighed. The kid's going to get sick if this is how much he eats. Just look at him! So short and thin! Very pale too!

"Oi, Te-tetsuya..." Kasamatsu was still not used to the first name basis.

The teal haired male blinked in surprise. This is the first time he heard the older teen use his name (of course, he did not hear Yukio calling him again and again when he was still asleep). "Yes? Yukio-san?" he decides to reciprocate the gesture, using the older teen's name as well.

"Yukio is just fine." The older Kasamatsu insists.

"Yu-Yukio..." Tetsuya tries, and it felt weird calling someone without a suffix. But if that's what he wants to be called, then he doesn't mind.

"Anyways, is that all you're going to eat?" Yukio points at the small portion of food on Tetsuya's plate.

'Not this again...' the teal haired male thought with a small pout "I can't finish it if there are too much." he reasoned.

"You were able to finish all the ones I placed on your plate." the older teen retorts. 'I never thought a guy like him would be so stubborn.'

"..." Tetsuya isn't going to give up. He's not going to finish the food the older teen will put on his plate.

* * *

The teal haired male groaned as he clutched his stomach with his head on the table. Yukio was beside him, a small smirk on his face. No matter how much the teal haired male refused to finish the food the older teen placed on his plate, Yukio was still able to force Tetsuya to finish all of them.

"Boys, I left lunch in the microwave! Just heat it up when you're hungry!" Manami reminds them as she slipped on her shoes, getting ready to leave the house for work.

Yuuta has already left earlier morning, before the two teens were even up. Manami's shift doesn't start until ten so she made breakfast for her two children. She waved good bye at Yukio and Tetsuya before leaving the house.

Now that the two of them are alone, they were engulfed with awkward silence. They're still not used to having each other as brothers, no matter how much they want to get to know each other. And so, the two stayed quiet, not a word exchanged between them.

'We should at least talk about something...anything. This is getting _too_ awkward.' Yukio thought. He turns to the teal haired male. He was fidgeting with his shirt, not sure of what to do as well. The older teen sighs. He has to take the initiative.

"Tetsuya...do you...do you want to talk about something?" Yukio nearly slapped himself. What was that? That sounded lame!

The teal haired male blinked before giving a small smile "When did you start playing basketball?"

Yukio was surprised. He was expecting a _no_, or a _nothing_ or some sort of rejection. But he was happy that Tetsuya wanted to talk. "Well, I started basketball when I was in grade school. One of our neighbours back then played basketball, he was the one who introduced basketball to me. I actually played baseball before basketball. We used to fight which sport was better..." there was a nostalgic look on Yukio's face, as he remembered his childhood. "But I started to like basketball more and more when we played in the street court. I eventually tried out for the club in the beginning of my middle school. But by that time, my friend moved away."

"Does he...still play basketball?" Tetsuya asks, a curious look on his face.

The older teen was happy that the teal haired male was keen on listening on his story. He was worried for a second that the younger teen was bored of his story. "Well, yes. He does. He's part of the basketball team in Kaijo. He came back for high school."

"That's good then...the two of you are still able to play basketball together." there was a another smile, yet again, on Tetsuya's face. It was small, but it was full of genuine happiness. Yukio couldn't help but to return a smile on his own.

"How about you? How did you get into basketball?" Yukio this time asks, curious as to what the teal haired male's story is. According to what he hear from kise before, Tetsuya really love basketball.

The younger teen chuckled "The way I started basketball is almost the same as you, Yukio...san." the teal haired male could still not manage to drop the suffix. Yukio huffs, but in time, Tetsuya would get used to it and drop the 'san' someday, he thought.

"I had this neighbor who really loved basketball. He was the one who introduced me to it. I was really bad at it, but I grew to love the sport and joined the basketball club in middle school. But he also moved far away and never saw him again." was the short story of the teal haired male. Tetsuya purposely left out details about middle school, but Yukio does not mind. He knew that the younger teen was part of the Generation of Miracles and it seems that there's something about their past that only they know about. He's not going to pry for what happened if Tetsuya wasn't willing to tell him.

"So...do you two still meet?" Yukio curiously asks.

There was a blank look on Kuroko's face. He suddenly remembered Ogiwara's broken look, how he found out that his best friend stopped playing basketball, that he lost connection with the person who brought him the sport he loved the most...but his smile returned, pushing the dark thoughts away to the back of his mind.

"We lost connection, and I don't know where he is either."

* * *

After their talk about basketball, they decided to have an early lunch so that they can leave the house earlier and have more time for Yukio to give Tetsuya a tour around. The two had ate in silence, whereas Yukio placed more food on the teal haired male's plate once again. Both washed the dishes, as they tidied the dining table.

As soon as they were done with their preparations, they left the house and started to walk, side by side.

"We'll get you a duplicate of the key soon." Yukio informs the teal haired male. He mentally noted to remind his father about it.

Kanagawa is a quiet prefecture. There is nothing much, unlike Tokyo, but it was peaceful. And Kuroko Tetsuya treasured peace and quiet. The older teen walked him around, showing him places like the park. the amusement parks, the mall, and finally, the basketball street court. The teal haired male enjoyed the older teen's company very much. They had gotten to know each other and it seems that they get along very much.

But that wasn't the only thing that happened during their tour around kanagawa. Yukio had panicked when he 'lost' the teal haired male, as he shouted for his name and looked around him. He instantly got worried when he couldn't find the younger teen anywhere. Then he spluttered in shock and surprise when the teal haired male suddenly appeared in front of him with two ice cream on hand.

That was Kasamatsu Yukio's first time experiencing the infamous misdirection outside basketball.

* * *

"By the way, Tetsuya...are you joining the basketball team?" the older Kasamatsu asks. He's been thinking about this question since last night, wondering if the younger teen was going to be joining their team. If that was the case, that would mean that they would have two people from the Generation of Miracles. And he wants to play basketball with Kuroko too.

"I...I cannot." the teal haired male casts his eyes down, as he avoided eye contact with Yukio.

"Why not?" Yukio further asks.

"Because there's an oath between the Generation of Miracles that we all have to fulfill." Tetsuya vaguely explains.

The older teen raised a brow. An oath? What kind of oath would that be that doesn't even allow Tetsuya to join the Kaijo team. "I'm not going to pry on what that is. It's none of my business. But if anything is troubling you...you can talk to me."

Tetsuya looks at the older teen in surprise. Then blushed a bit before turning away. No one...no one had ever said something like that to him. Well, Ogiwara doesn't count because they were childhood friends.

Yukio gave a small smile "Come on, let's go somewhere to sit. It's getting hot."

The two of them spent their time inside the air conditioned cafe, drinking their cold beverages. It was indeed, a hot afternoon. The sun was shining brightly, and they could barely feel the wind. Yukio had ordered iced coffee, while Tetsuya ordered his usual vanilla milkshake.

'This guy...he looks really happy with that drink.' Yukio thought as he watch Tetsuya enjoy the cold treat. He has discovered something new about the teal haired male.

The Kasamatsu brothers enjoyed their time in the cafe in peace and quiet.

They traveled to Tokyo to pick the puppy up from the vet. Yukio rarely goes to the city, not unless it's important, so he took his time looking at the scenery. It was different from Kanagawa, the province that was peaceful and quiet. Tokyo was the opposite. It was always crowded with people and it was noisy.

The doctor greets the teal haired male but not before getting surprised by his presence and nearly getting a heart attack. Tetsuya introduces Yukio to the doctor, while the older man warmly greets the older kasamatsu.

"Nigou is fine now. He just need some more rest and water to get more better." the doctor informs the teal haired male as he ruffled the puppy's head.

Tetsuya sighed in relief. "Thank you for taking care of him doctor." he said before giving him his fee and taking the necessary medications for the puppy.

The puppy was asleep, covered on a small blanket and was placed on a basket with a small pillow for him to lie on. Tetsuya gave a small smile to the puppy, whispering words like 'I missed you' and 'Get better soon'.

Yukio really found the scene cute.

* * *

They got home before dinner, their parents already home. Both their mother and father greets for their return, while the two of them greets back. Tetsuya excused himself and headed to his room, to place Nigou in his room. Manami informs her son that dinner would be in few minutes. Yukio goes to his room as well, to freshen up and change into more comfortable clothes. But before he could enter his room, the younger teen called out to him.

"Yukio-san...would you mind coming with me to Kaijo tomorrow? I need to submit my remaining requirements for records." the teal haired male asks. He was hesitant at first, but after today, he wanted to spend more time getting to know the older teen more. He never knew that having a brother would be this great. He has someone to depend on to, someone who would listen to him, and someone who would always be there...

There was a thoughtful look on his face before he gave the younger teen a smirk. "Sure. But on one condition."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise, but nodded anyways "And that condition is?"

"You have to call me Yukio. Drop the 'san'. If you could do it without stuttering, I'll give you a tour too." Yukio offers.

"I...I will do my best."


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize that I haven't been updating...I was away for retreat for four days and I didn't have internet when I got back, lol. Anyways, this will be a short chapter but I promise that the next few chapters will be long. Oh, and, this is the poll for the pairings:

xKuroko:

GoM x Kuroko x Nijimura - 1

Nijimura x Kuroko - 1

All x Kuroko - 2

Kagami x Kuroko - 1

Kise x Kuroko - 3

Himuro x Kuroko - 2

Akashi x Kuroko - 2

Ogiwara x Kuroko - 2

Takao x Kuroko - 1

Yukio x Tetsuya - 1 (I don't particularly mind, but it's really up to the readers :3)

xKasamatsu:

Kise x Kasamatsu - 1

Kobori x Kasamatsu - 1

Takao x Kasamatsu - 1

So far, KiKuro is winning, but don't worry! The voting is not over yet XD I want to focus on the brotherly relationship between Yukio and Tetsuya before adding other stuff to it. But if there are more suggestions, they are welcomed. I do not own Kuroko no basuke, and please enjoy~

CHAPTER FIVE

Both parents watched both of their children. It has only been a day and both Yukio and Tetsuya are already comfortable with each other. The older kasamatsu kept putting more food on Tetsuya's plate, while the teal haired male refused, telling him that he's not going to finish it. But what surprised them the most is that they're already both comfortable in calling each other by their name, albeit, Tetsuya still add 'san'. Manami and Yuuta are so proud of their children of taking the initiative in getting to know each other. They continued to watch their children being adorable brothers, as they ate their dinner.

"I...I can't eat a bite anymore." the teal haired male muttered as he stared at the remaining food on the plate.

Yukio gave the younger kasamatsu a firm look "Finish it. _All_ of it."

Tetsuya bit his lip, trying not to pout. He can't eat another bite anymore. He glanced at the older teen, who in return, gave him an encouraging look, as he looked back at his plate again. Well, only a bite or two left anyways. The teal haired male slowly ate the last two spoon of his food, chewing it slowly.

Yukio gave the younger teen a proud look "Good job."

'Kyaaaah, our children are so adorable~' Manami mentally squealed. Yukio is such a caring brother! She knew she could count on him on taking care of Tetsuya! Look how much he was able to feed her baby!

Yuuta chuckled at the scene "So what have you guys been up to?"

Both Yukio and Tetsuya glanced at each other before they started their story.

"Well, I showed Tetsuya around Kanagawa, the park, the mall, and the street court...we also went to the cafe I usually go to and talked about stuff." the older kasamatsu said.

"And we picked up Nigou before we went home." the teal haired male added.

'Ahhh, they're getting along so well...' was the thought of both Yuuta and Manami as their children told them what they did for the day. They had a wonderful dinner, as the four of them talked about their day and laughed. As their dinner ended, Kuroko volunteered to wash the dishes, while Yukio offered to dry off.

Both Yuuta and Manami watched their children wash and dry the dishes together, like they have been doing this a long time. The teal haired woman sighed with a smile on her face, feelings all so happy and soft inside. Yuuta chuckled at his wife's expression. He held her hand and squeezed before he gently pulled her closer and whispered:

"How about we make our own little Kasamatsu."


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry, but this will be another short chapter TwT''' but the next chapter would be longer! I PROMISE ;;; w ;;; Anyways, I want to say thank you for all those who reviewed and took time reading this fanfic! I never really thought that it would reach 10 am really happy that there are a lot of people who are enjoying this! And here is the current poll for the pairings. And I noticed that there are some people who would prefer that there would be no pairings and stuff, and I'm ok with that. I'll include it in the poll to be fair for those who doesn't want yaoi :)

xKuroko:

GoM x Kuroko x Nijimura - 2

Nijimura x Kuroko - 2

All x Kuroko - 4

Kagami x Kuroko - 1

Kise x Kuroko - 6

Himuro x Kuroko - 3

Akashi x Kuroko - 5

Ogiwara x Kuroko - 2

Takao x Kuroko - 1

Yukio x Tetsuya - 3 (I don't particularly mind, but it's really up to the readers :3)

xKasamatsu:

Kise x Kasamatsu - 4

Kobori x Kasamatsu - 1

Takao x Kasamatsu - 1

I don't want any yaoi pairing; I just want to see some brotherly affection and fluffy cuteness and Yukio being over protective - 0

So far, Kikuro is winning but Akakuro is catching up! Please continue reading and support Big Brother Kasamatsu! I do not own Kuroko no basuke!

CHAPTER SIX

"Ahh, Kurokocchi is coming to kaijo...kurokocchi is coming to kaijo...kurokocchi is coming to kaijo..." the blonde was muttered against his pillow. He just came home from a photo shoot in Tokyo. He put aside so many projects and photo shoots because of practice and his manager finally demanded him to at least complete some of them. But all he could think of was a certain teal haired in Kaijo's uniform and their jersey and, oh god, Kurokocchi look so adorable in his mind right now.

'I hope we're in the same class...ahh, how lucky am I to be in the same school as Kurokocchi! I wonder how the others would react if I tell them that Kurokocchi would be with _me_.' Kise thought with an excited smile on his face. He swiped his phone open and typed in a new message as he sent it to the rest of the generation of miracles.

The reply was instantaneous.

Akashi: I see. I did not know that you wanted to die so early, Ryouta. But we will discuss about this matter some other time.

Aomine: WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING JOKING. WAIT, HOW WILL HE PLAY BASKETBALL IF HE'S IN _YOUR _SCHOOL!?

Murasakibara: Eeeeeeehhhh, kise-chin, that's not fair. I want kuro-chin to be in my school too.

Midorima: Hmph. Kuroko should have chosen a better school.

'So mean!' Kise thought with tears as he read the messages from his former team mates. He thought that they would be nicer to him after they separated because they would miss each other but that wasn't the case. It's like they hate him all the more now!

And Kise apparently forgot to tell them a very small detail on _why_ exactly Kuroko, now Kasamatsu, was in kaijo in the first place.

'Tetsuya refused to go with me to Rakuzan yet he accepted Ryouta's invitation to Kaijo. Just what did that puppy do to make you go?' the red haired male thought in annoyance yet with a smirk on his face. There was no way that Akashi Seijuuro would be beaten by someone like Kise Ryouta, a whining brat who only knows how to be a copycat.

Akashi rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming. There were so much things to do and he was tempted to just flash his middle finger and just _sleep_. But he cannot simply rest, because he must do everything in his power to be the best (A/N: omg, that rhymed XD).

...but he _will_ confront Tetsuya about this sometime sooner, when he is free of work.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ohmaigawd, so many reviews~ I am very happ Thank you for those who reviewed! They mean so much to me 3 But if someone has a suggestion or request for an idea or a brotherly scene, please PM me :) This is so far, the longest chapter written for this fanfic~ Anyways, this the update for the pairing poll:

xKuroko:

GoM x Kuroko - 1

GoM x Kuroko x Nijimura - 3

Nijimura x Kuroko - 4

All x Kuroko - 7

Kagami x Kuroko - 2

Kise x Kuroko - 8

Himuro x Kuroko - 5

Akashi x Kuroko - 13

Ogiwara x Kuroko - 3

Yukio x Tetsuya - 6

Takao x Kuroko - 2

Midorima x Kuroko - 3

Takao x Kuroko x Himuro - 1

Kiyoshi x Kuroko - 1

xKasamatsu:

Kise x Kasamatsu - 5

Kobori x Kasamatsu - 1

Takao x Kasamatsu - 1

I dont want any pairing/yaoi: 1

Platonic: 1

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was around seven thirty when Tetsuya wakes up. Yukio took the role of waking him up every morning, but today, it wasn't as hard as last time (that is because Tetsuya knew what the older teen would do if he refuse to wake up). Then as they headed downstairs, he noticed that both of their parents were gone, but there was breakfast on the table.

"Yukio-san, did you...did you cook all these?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yea, yea, I did now sit and eat. And what did I tell you about the 'san?" the older teen gently pushed the teal haired male on his table before sitting down on his place.

"But...there's too much. I can't possibly finish them all. And yes, I apologize but I'm just not used to calling someone so casually." Tetsuya insisted as he looked at the 'pile' of food that was in front of him. Ever since he moved in just few days ago, he was being fed of more than he could eat.

"Of course you can. You were able to for the past few days. Fine, but you have to try." Yukio said as he started to eat his own breakfast.

Tetsuya was tempted to pout. But no, he's not a child anymore and he should actually thank his older brother for making him a breakfast. He also starts to eat his breakfast, slowly eating and savoring the flavor. And it's really not that easy for him to call by someone's name so casually. It doesn't feel right no matter what.

'This...this is very good.' the teal haired male thought. He never knew that the older teen could cook, he didn't look like it. But as he was eating his home made cooking, it tasted just as good as his mother's.

This time, Tetsuya was able to finish all of his food.

They washed and dried the dishes, and placed them where they're supposed to be. After that, they decided to spend their time on the living room, watching the television. On the three sitter couch, the two of them sat beside each other.

"Tetsuya...just how close are you guys to each other? The Generation of Miracles, I mean." Yukio asks. He was really curious about the rest of the generation of miracles and their odd relationship with each other. Their individual personalities (and their hair color) was bizarre enough by itself.

"Well, I was really close to Aomine-kun during our first year of middle school. We played basketball together after practice until late ate night. We also used to eat popsicles from the convenient store every after practice." The teal haired male said, a nostalgic look on his face.

Aomine...that time when he still loved to play basketball. He promised that no matter what, he would bring him back. But how will he do that now when he couldn't join the team because kise-kun was in it? This sudden thought made Tetsuya scared. Basketball...how will he defeat all of them if he can't join the team? But he was popped out of his reverie when he realized that Yukio was giving him a concerned look.

"Aomine...as in, the power forward of Touo?" the older teen asked.

The teal haired male nodded "He was also the former ace of Teiko."

"I see...they're our next opponent in Interhigh then." Yukio said 'Whoever this Aomine is...he's making Tetsuya really sad since he's making a face like that' he thought with a frown. The teal haired male does not easily show his expression, but the teal haired male's sad expression was evident and Tetsuya himself doesn't even notice that he's making a face like that.

"Anyways, Yukio-san-"

"Yukio"

"Yu-yukio...would you like to see a magic trick?" The teal haired male suddenly asks with a small smile on his face.

'He's...avoiding the topic. I shouldn't have brought it up.' Yukio pretends to be distracted by the idea as he smiled back "Sure, why not."

The younger teen brought out a pack of cards as he scattered it around on the table. "Pick a card. Please don't show it to me."

Yukio picks one as he looked at his chosen card. Ace of Hearts.

"Please give me the card without flashing it to me." The teal haired male instructed as the older teen handed him his card.

Then Tetsuya returns the chosen card with the pile and scattered them once again before he placed them together in a deck. He flipped around the cards, trying to see which one was the chosen card.

Yukio chuckled. The teal haired male looked cute so concentrated in what he's doing.

...only to splutter in shock when the younger teen found his chosen card.

"How...how did you do that?" The older kasamatsu asked, amazed.

"It's simple Yukio-san-"

"Yukio."

This time, Tetsuya really pouted. But he complied to the older teen's wishes "Yu-yukio...that's because you did not see what was in the rest of the deck." he explained.

Then it clicked. The older teen grabbed the deck and checked all of them. True enough, all the cards were Ace of Hearts. Huh, such a simple trick but Tetsuya made it seem like real magic for a moment. He gave the teal haired male a small smile as he handed back the deck "You got me there."

The teal haired male chuckled as well "You were too focused on me rather than the cards."

"You looked so serious when you're trying to find my card!" Yukio said as he laughed.

* * *

It was a wonderful morning for the both of them - laughing, talking...spending their time together as brothers as if they have been together for a long time. Noon came as Yukio made lunch, and as usual, the portion on Tetsuya's plate was bigger than his usual intake. The teal haired male complained, but in the end, as always, he finished them all.

The two of them cleaned up the mess, and washed the dishes once again. After they had cleaned up, they went back to their rooms to change. They agreed to going to Kaijo after lunch so that Tetsuya can submit the rest of his requirements. Around ten minutes or so, the two of them left the house.

"Oh yea, here, it's your key." Yukio hands a silver key to the younger male.

"Thank you Yukio-san." the teal haired male accepts the key, placing them inside his pocket.

The older kasamatsu raised a brow. Was it that difficult to say his name? Well, sometime soon, Tetsuya _will_ call him by his name. He just have to wait.

The two of them took their time to walk to school, as the older teen showed Tetsuya the way, giving him time to remember the directions. But it's not like it's really necessary since they would be walking together to school and from school tomorrow...but in case they _aren't_ going to walk together, the younger kasamatsu has to know where he's going. He wouldn't want Tetsuya get lost.

Once they got into Kaijo, Yukio gives a short tour around the school before they headed to the admissions office so that the teal haired male could give his requirements. When they entered the office, the lady by the counter did not notice Tetsuya at first, and when she finally did, she was in a shock to see another person with Yukio. She shakily took the requirements from the teal haired male, still shocked that someone could appear out of nowhere.

The older Kasamatsu chuckled at the lady's reaction.

As soon as Tetsuya's papers are filed, the lady finally composed herself and gave the teal haired male his schedule. He can pick up the books from the library the next day while he could claim his uniform from the infirmary. The two excused themselves as they headed to the infirmary to get the teal haired male's uniform.

"Ah, Kasamatsu-kun, what brings you here to the infirmary on a Sunday afternoon?" The nurse asks with a small smile. The older kasamatsu often times hide in the infirmary because of a certain blonde who wouldn't leave him alone.

And once again, no one noticed Tetsuya.

"Ah, Sumizome-san. I'm actually with someone." Yukio informs.

The nurse looked at the teen in confusion. The only one who entered the infirmary was Yukio. Was this a joke or something? "But Kasamatsu-kun, I don't see anyone but you and I."

"That would be me, sensei." the younger kasamatsu said with a deadpan look.

The nurse nearly screamed with a terrified look as the teal haired male suddenly appeared in front of her "GHOST!"

"...I am not a ghost sensei. I'm a transfer student and I'm here to pick up my uniform." Tetsuya calmly told the nurse, still with a deadpan look on his face.

It took a moment before the nurse calmed down and processed what the teal haired male had said. Oh...so this is the new student. He's...he has incredible lack of presence. She sighed in relief before blushing in embarrassment. She just mistook a student for a ghost! Even though he really did appear out of nowhere, but he doesn't really look like a ghost.

"I apologize for startling you sensei." the teal haired male apologizes as he gave a small bow.

The nurse shook her hand as she chuckled "No, I have to be the one who should be apologizing, for mistaking you as a ghost, I mean. Your name?"

"Ku...Kasamatsu Tetsuya." the younger teen almost slipped, but he corrected himself right away. That's one of the things he's not used to yet. He is not Kuroko anymore, but Kasamatsu. It will take a while for him to get used to be called Kasamatsu instead of Kuroko.

"You're related to kasamatsu-kun?" the nurse asked with a surprised look.

"Ah, he's my step brother, actually." Yukio added.

"Oh...nice to meet you then Kasamatsu Tetsuya. I'll just call you Tetsuya-kun since it would be confusing. You can call me Sumizome-san like everyone does, by the way." Sumizome said with a smile. She took out a small box beneath the table as she handed it to the teal haired male. "Here are your set of uniforms with the PE uniforms. Your student ID will be given by the end of the week." the nurse explained.

"Thank you, Sumizome-san." the younger kasamatsu once again, bowed.

"Oh, you're welcome Tetsuya-kun." the nurse kindly smiled at the teal haired male. Despite the lack of presence and expression, the younger teen was polite and kind, and Sumizome approves. Besides, both Kasamatsu-kun and Tetsuya-kun look adorable as brothers!

The two of them excused themselves as they left the infirmary. Yukio offered to help the younger teen but Tetsuya insisted that he can carry it fine. The older kasamatsu watched the teal haired male in concern before they stopped by the street court. There was an abandoned basketball by the hoop stand (A/N: I really don't know what that is called, lol) and the look on each other's faces was enough for them to know that they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

By the time they got home, it was already dark. Manami was already there, cooking dinner. Yuuta had called and told her that he would be coming home late for an over time. So it was just three of them for dinner.

As usual, Yukio placed more food on the younger teen's plate, but Tetsuya knew better not to complain. It was not going to work. It's either he finish it, or else. So the teal haired male finished his meal with a groan, chewing and swallowing the last bite of his food. The older Kasamatsu gave him a proud look for finishing his food and for not complaining like he usually does.

'Yukio-kun is really good at taking care of Tetsuya. I feel at ease every time I leave the house with just the two of them.' she thought in relief. So many things happened over the years and Manami and Tetsuya have been through so many things. She just wants what's best for her son and she would do anything to give everything he needs. The poor boy really need a father. A good father. She snapped out of his reverie when she noticed her son giving her a concerned look. She gave her son a reassuring smile, silently telling him that there was nothing wrong.

Once they finished dinner, Manami told her sons to take a bath since they were drenched in sweat. Tetsuya insisted that Yukio goes first, but the older teen refused and forced the teal haired male in the bathroom. Manami chuckled at the scene before she went back to cleaning the dishes.

Yukio waited for the teal haired male to finish his bath before he take his as he watched the teal haired woman wash the dishes. He has been thinking about it for a while now but he doesn't know much about his step mother. All he knows is where she works and how old she was. He should at least try to get to know her once in a while. She is after all, his step mother. He continued to watch the teal haired woman before said lady turned to him with a small smile.

"Is there something wrong, Yukio-kun?" Manami asks with a gentle smile.

Yukio blushed in embarassment. He didn't mean to stare. "N-nothing, Manami-san."

The teal haired woman pouted, almost the same as the ones Tetsuya normally makes "Try calling me mom."

"M-mom..." Yukio blushed all the more.

Manami smiles "That's better. Did you want to ask something? I could fel your stare on my back." she said with a chuckle.

"I...I was just thinking..." the teen fidgeted.

"Yes?" the teal haired woman encouraged.

"...on how much I don't know about you." Yukio admitted.

"Oh...well, we could fix that. How about you, Tetsuya and I have a talk after your baths?" the teal haired woman suggested as she placed the last of the plate on the rack. She wiped her wet hands on the dry towel before she sat down on the living room with Yukio.

The teen's face brightened up at the idea "Yea, that's...that's a good idea."

And as soon as Tetsuya finished his bath, the older kasamatsu took his own. The teal haired male sat beside his mother, quietly drying his hair with a towel.

"Yukio-kun is really nice, isn't he? He takes care of you so well too." Manami said with a small smile.

Tetsuya returned with a smile on his own "Yes he is, mother."

The teal haired woman chuckled as she leaned her head on her son's shoulder. Her baby was growing up, she noticed. Before, she used to hold him on her lap, combing his hair and they could stay like that for hours. She also used to force feed her son until middle school, when she noticed that Tetsuya was not growing any bigger and that he was too skinny. All these thoughts nearly made Manami cry. All the mistakes she has done...how can her son forgive him so easily?

"Mother...I love you." Tetsuya suddenly said as he leaned his head on his mother's.

Manami's eyes widened. Her son wasn't really the type to show much affection other than smiles and hugs, it's been a while since she has heard her baby say that.

"I like Yuuta-san...and I like Yukio-san as well. Don't worry mother, our lives would be much better with them." the teal haired male reassured his mother as he held her hand.

A smile crept on the teal haired woman's face as she wrapped her son's hand with her own. "I love you too Tetsuya."

The mother and son stayed like that for a while before Yukio got down from the bath.

Tetsuya was currently on the floor, his body in between Yukio's legs as the older kasamatsu was drying his hair. Manami wished that she had a camera right now because her _SONS WERE ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE RIGHT NOW_.

"So, what do you want to know about me?" the teal haired woman asked with a smile.

"Um..." Yukio still felt a little awkward around his step mother but this is not the time for that.

"...how did you and dad meet?" he asks.

Manami chuckled. Ah, she remembers the day when she and Yuuta met. It was about few months ago in Tokyo.

* * *

It all started with a canned chicken soup.

"Tetsuya has been so busy with basketball practice lately...mommy is getting a little lonely." Manami sulked in the super market. She has divorced her husband over a month ago and she got the custody over their son. But when she finally has more time for Tetsuya, the teal haired boy was far too busy with the sport he loves. Ah, but it's not like Manami want him to stop playing, in fact, she encourages it. Because it seems that he makes more friends that way.

'He seems much more quieter now ever since Shige-chan left.' the teal haired woman thought. She remembered the bubbly sunshine who used to be their neighbor. He was the one who introduced basketball to Tetsuya and ever since then, the two were inseparable. Not until said boy moved away.

"But I'm so alone in the house!" Manami whined.

The teal haired woman continued to look around the super market, trying to look for what they need at home. She picked up few things, and she's currently in the canned goods isle.

"Ah, Tetsuya love this brand of chicken soup...I should make some when he gets home. He's been skipping dinner a lot lately. Maybe this would encourage him to eat." Manami said with a thoughtful look. She should take this as an opportunity to have her son eat dinner with her. Dinner was the only time the two of them have time but Tetsuya nowadays skip in favor of sleeping and doing homework.

She was about to grab the last piece of the chicken soup before someone else had grabbed it.

"!?" Manami could not express how shocked she was.

But before she could tell off the person who had grabbed the last can of chicken soup, she was once again, in shock.

The man in front of her, so...so...

_IKEMEN!_

If it was possible, she can see sparkles everywhere around the man as if he was shiny and bright. He noticed the teal haired woman was gawking at him, he gave her a small smile.

Manami was taken back. The handsome man just smiled at her! She could feel her cheeks heat up as she smiled back.

Only to realize something.

The man had took the last can of chicken soup...the very same brand that Tetsuya loves. And that was supposed to be her bribe in making Tetsuya eat dinner! Suddenly, the man was not so handsome to her anymore. She needs that chicken soup and she _will_ get it no matter what. The only thing that's in the way of that is the man who is in front of her.

"Can you please hand that can of chicken soup over?" Manami smiled with a sinister aura.

* * *

In the end, the man gave the can to the teal haired woman who was similing victoriously. At first, he was confused at the change of personality but when he saw that the woman will do whatever it takes to get the chicken soup, he eventually gave it to her.

"Tetsuya would finally eat dinner." Manami said with a smile as she placed the can inside her basket. But before she could go, the man tapped her shoulder. She turned and gave him a small glare.

"What?" she snapped at him.

The man raised his hands in the form of surrender, still with a smile on his face "I didn't mean to anger you. I saw you staring at the can for a while and...I noticed how beautiful you are so I thought I could start a conversation with you by getting the can." he said with an apologetic tone.

Oh...

Manami's cheeks were once again flustered, feeling utterly foolish. "Gosh, I'm so sorry, I...I didn't realize-"

The man chuckled "It's alright. My name's Kasamatsu Yuuta, by the way." the man introduced with a grin.

The teal haired woman smiled back "Kuroko Manami."

And from that day on, they started seeing each other, and Manami didn't feel as lonely as before.

* * *

"Oh, wow, that's..." Yukio was amazed at his dad's way of conversing with girls.

"..." Tetsuya wasn't sure on how to react.

There was a nostalgic look on Manami's face as she remembered the times she and Yuuta had dated.

Yukio had asked few more questions, like Tetsuya's childhood and her hobbies, likes and whatnot. The older teen found it comforting that he could feel comfortable talking and laughing with his step mother. His mother had left them a long time ago when he was still a kid, for another family. Ever since then, he didn't have a mother. But having Manami as a mother is one of the best things happened in his life. The woman is sweet, kind, and gentle. A perfect picture of a mother. No wonder Tetsuya grew up to be so polite.

After that, the two teens headed to their rooms, getting their things ready since there was school tomorrow.

"Tetsuya." the older kasamatsu called out.

"Yes?"

"Hand me your phone."

The teal haired male grabbed his phone, a light blue shade with a dangling basketball keychain, and hands it over to the older teen. He watched Yukio type in something before handing it back to the younger teen.

"I placed in my number there, in case you need something. You can just text me your number." Yukio explained.

"Oh...thank you Yukio-san." the teal haired male smiled at his older brother.

Yukio smiled back and ruffled the younger teen's hair before going inside his room.

It was a peaceful night in the Kasamatsu household.

* * *

A/N: LOL, someone has mentioned that I made a mistake on Yuuta's intro so I fixed it XD Maybe I shouldn't have made their names a little similar. And can I just say? Every time I type 'Yukio' all I could imagine was Okumura Yukio XD


End file.
